


Socks

by Milotzi



Series: Felix Felicis [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, Felix Felicis, Other, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and his socks.





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> Created for the prompt _7: Lucky, lucky Dumbledore. Prompt 7. Several examples of the ways Albus Dumbledore wastes a large bottle of Felix Felicis potion._ for _mywitch25days_.

Albus Dumbledore says socks are his heart's desire.

He has lots of socks: long socks, short socks, striped socks, chequered socks, tartan socks, socks with dots or funny animals or seasonal decoration, woollen, cotton, silk socks in all shades of blue, green, yellow, red, orange, purple, pink, madder, magenta etc. All kinds except black, navy or grey ones.

Albus Dumbledore likes playing with his socks.

He plays with his favourite one, and then with the other one so that it isn't sad. Sometimes he plays with more than one pair but those times are getting few and far between.

 

Albus Dumbledore takes caring for socks seriously.

Like a good shepherd he ensures that none are lost. So he washes them personally, pair by pair, with loving attention to each and every one of them.

He has a different washing potion for each material and ensures the temperature of the water is just right. For each sock he adds a big dollop from a phial.

He whistles a jolly melody. “You make me happy, why shouldn't I make you happy, my sunshine.” His eyes twinkle.

(PS: He also has silk stockings but that's quite a different story. And a different drawer.)


End file.
